April 14, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The April 14, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 14, 2014 at the BJCC Arena in Birmingham, Alabama. Episode summary Superstars and Divas paid tribute to The Ultimate Warrior Gone too soon, The Ultimate Warrior left a mark on the WWE locker room and Universe that will never be forgotten. So it was only fitting that, one week after his final, powerful address to the “legend-makers” who lifted him to the highest echelon of Superstardom, the Superstars and Divas of the WWE family gathered to pay final tribute to the WWE Hall of Famer. Ten bells were tolled, a moment of silence was observed, and with every Superstar donning Warrior’s colors and his theme music blaring throughout the arena, a final farewell was bid. Paige vs Alicia Fox She’s only seven days into her surprise Divas Title reign, but Paige, the “Diva of Tomorrow” (and – by the way – still your NXT Women’s Champion) proved her title win over AJ Lee was no fluke with a victory over a game Alicia Fox one week later. Granted, it didn’t look good for Paige after Miss Fox hit the newcomer with one, two, three Tilt-a-Whirl backbreakers, but the champ countered with a trio of clotheslines to soften Alicia up for her signature Scorpion Crosslock submission. The book of Paige continues to Chapter Two. Xavier Woods vs Alexander Rusev In a battle between brains and brawn, brains can potentially win the day. But when that brawn comes in the titanic form of Alexander Rusev, even the smarts of PhD candidate Xavier Woods couldn’t stop what turned out to be a grade-A whomping from The Super Athlete that ended horribly and briefly with a quickly applied Accolade. Woods’ mentor, R-Truth, wasn’t safe from The Bulgarian Brute’s power either. The former U.S. Champion attempted to get a measure of retribution against Rusev and was similarly crushed in short order when Lana, Rusev’s ambassador, commanded her client to destroy him as well. Santino Marella & Emma vs Fandango & Layla Call it “How Fandango Got His Groove Back.” The dancing devil traded Summer Rae for Layla as a companion last week and has been two-stepping all over the opposition ever since. His winning ways continued on Raw thanks in no small part to the former Divas Champion. Yet again Fandango evaded The Cobra by tagging in his better half, and yet again Emma got off to a strong start with the Dil-Emma. The ending, unfortunately, went the other way from last week, as Layla swooped Emma off the turnbuckle and pinned the NXT veteran for the win. Results * Singles Match: Paige defeated Alicia Fox * Singles Match: Alexander Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Xavier Woods (w/ R-Truth) * Mixed Tag Team Match: Fandango & Layla defeated Emma & Santino Marella Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Aksana Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes